


The River Inverted

by Romwaeta



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, It’s gay folks, Lumity, Role Swap AU, The Owl House - Freeform, aka amity stumbles into the human world, amity teaches luz magic here, bi luz, dr. noceda is trying, lesbian amit, sad luz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/pseuds/Romwaeta
Summary: Amity Blight grew up on the Boiling Aisles- raised by regal and poised witches and trained to be the embodiment of perfection. But in a fit of rage, she runs away and finds herself stumbling into a new dimension.Luz Noceda is just trying to make her mother proud and survive summer camp- but learning magic along the way couldn’t hurt, could it?Two girls find that the way to get home is to understand that home isn’t just a place; it’s a feeling.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 198
Collections: Lumity





	The River Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> So. I’m obsessed with Lumity now, sue me. I love these girls so flipping much and nothing can stop me from loving them

“Amity Blight,” the deep voice grunted. “You have lost your spot as top student today, why is this?”

“Father,” the girl bit her tongue, sucking in a deep breath before looking him square in his amber eyes; a mirror to her own. “Emira and Edric messed with my abomination, it would have gone perfectly had they not done so,”

“You expect me to believe your blame on your siblings, Amity? I’ve raised you all, and I have raised you well. Go to your room,” her mother’s displeased voice cut in. Amity felt the sweat beading at the nape of her neck, the flicker of the distant fireplace creating an uncomfortable heat in the atmosphere.

She nodded, bowing her head in shame and stepping out of the grand living room. The hall before her was long, each space occupied by portraits upon priceless porcelain treasures. The pale girl ran her fingers through the tips of her minty green hair, fumbling at the brown roots.

It was unfair. Emira and Edric always messed with her- calling her nicknames such as ‘Mittens’ and tampering with her work. But as they were the elder siblings, Amity’s parents didn’t seem to believe that their children could be anything less than perfection.

Amity needed a break from it all. The pressure was constantly creeping over her shoulders, taunting her and tugging at every decision- _is this what Mother and Father would want_.

She froze, her hand perched over the railing. Her head drifted towards the next flight of stairs: Amity could go to her room like the obedient child she had been raised to be… her amber eyes sank towards the front entrance, embellished with the family symbol and bordered by intricate vases and furniture.

Amity could leave; just for a night. She could head to the library, rest there while the moon hung in the sky.

But would that satisfy her? With one final look behind her, Amity stepped forwards. Her feet moved without much thinking, moving before the other until her hand was brushing against the door handle.

There was no going back now.

She pushed the door open, entering the cool and still night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The morning was cold. 

“Now don’t worry- summer camp is only going to be for three months,” Luz’s mom hugged her tightly. “You’ll be so busy balancing checkbooks and learning to… appreciate public radio- the time will fly by!”

“But I don’t _like_ any of that stuff,” the young girl huffed. “I like editing anime clips to music- and reading fantasy books with convoluted backstories-“ 

“Mija, your fantasy world is holding you back,” her mom’s tone grew stern, and Luz bit her tongue in response. “Do you have any friends? Real ones- not imagined, or drawn, or reptilian,”

She felt a crashing in her chest. She didn’t have friends- her mom had a point with that. Was it truly her personality? Was she too much? 

“Summer camp is a chance to make some friends- but, you have to try,” the nurse offered a weak smile. “Can you do that?” 

“Yes mom,” the latina sighed, looking over the detailed cover of the fantasy novel in her grasp. She dropped it into the trash bin, fighting back a wave of tears that threatened to slip. 

A phone buzzed, and a kiss was or pressed against Luz’s forehead. “I need to get to work, text me when the bus gets here,”

After a soft exchange in Spanish, Luz watched her mom dash towards the car.

“Bye mom,” Luz tugged her hood closer over her head. Her curious eyes scanned over the brochure once again- _a camp that trains over-imaginative children to think inside the box_

If you asked Luz, over-imaginative children were the future of society! Who would write the stories and produce the next hit television series? The phone was a crazy idea, but now everybody had one- so what was so bad about being creative.

But on the other hand, _Mamá_ was all Luz had left. If this is what she believed was best for her, then Luz was determined to make her proud.

She just wished it didn’t mean she had to part with the things she loved so dearly. 

The latina bit her lip, brushing a stray strand of short hair behind her ear. 

The bus wheeled in, and she gulped. Her eyes wormed their way back towards the trash can where her prized story had been tossed- and with a last minute decision, Luz pulled it back into her grasp and stepped onto the vehicle.

She immediately noticed all the kids seated in groups, eagerly chatting amongst one another. 

“Maybe it won’t be so bad here,” Luz whispered under her breathing, taking a seat towards the back near a group of kids around her age. 

Their conversation was hard to keep track of- it was rapidly jumping from place to place. After a few minutes, Luz gave up on attempting to enter the chatter, instead peeling open the book in her lap.

_”And who might you be?” Azura smiled, reaching out a hand towards the small fairy who had stumbled before her._

_“My name is Vera,” the fairy introduced. “Do you want to be friends?”_

_“Of course,” Azura grinned._

The bus hurtled to a stop, and the kids began to file out. Luz hummed, pushing the book into her bag and following suit.

She looked around, in search of anything _interesting_. There was nothing of much interest: the cabins were all made of the same bland brown, no flowers or fun paint anywhere in sight.

“Alright, welcome to Reality Check Summer Camp,” a monotone voice called. Luz watched as a tall and slender woman strutted in front of the group. She pushed back a lock of brown hair, pulling out a clip board. “I’ll start with a role call and then we can go over camp rules and living situations,”

Luz tuned out the conversation as the lady called out a multitude of names. Would she be able to make these three months? Could she run away? She agreed to do this for her mom, but for her own sanity the likelihood of completion was drifting further and further away.

“Luz Noceda?” Her name was called out. She perked up, responding with a raised hand, and was soon dragged back into her train of thought.

There had to be some way to make this fun- no camp would be working all the time, especially for kids- right? Everything would be fine. It had to be. 

“Alright. Camp rule time- my name is Lila, and you’re all here because you’ve taken for granted the simplicities in life, and we need to fix that mindset before it ruins your futures,” the counselor began. “While here, you cannot draw, play games, write or read fantasy, or sing ‘modern’ music,”

 _No reading? Drawing? Writing?_ Luz gulped. 

“If any of these rules are broken, you’ll have to spend a night in the silence cabin,” Lila pointed to a square building with no windows. “Alright, that’s about it for now. Girls, follow Beatrice over there. Boys, follow Shawn,” 

Luz bit her tongue again, that cold sweat already beading at her forehead. There was no way she could get through this- she was certain her mom would pick her up if she needed it, right? 

Beatrice led them to a large cabin, instructing them to alphabetically sort into a bed. 

It was boring- too organized for Luz’s liking. She grunted, dropping her bag next to the bed and pulled out her pillow. She watched the other girls do the same with their belongings.

Luz pulled out her phone, sending a message to her mom.

_Luz: Mom, I want to go home. I don’t like it here_

_Mom: Mija, please give it at least a week- por favor._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She slipped into the cold night, the chirping of crickets and slight twinkle of fairies the only sound of the evening. 

Amity traced her hand over the trees as she passed by, mumbling beneath her breath the further she crept into the darkness.

“Good thinking, Amity,” she spat. “Run away from your problems, why don’t you?” 

In the distance there was a light- a town? She didn’t recall which direction she had gone, it was possible she was entering one of the local markets. Amity continued in the general direction, only stopping as she realized- it was no market.

It was a door. 

And of course, like any curious and emotional teenager, she stepped through.

She hadn’t expected for it to disappear behind her as it slipped shut. Amity froze, immediately searching her surroundings for the passage. The terrain was still a forest- yet everything was different. The ground was littered with broken sticks and dead leaves, small insects scurried about the tree trunks, and there was no gnome or fairy in sight.

Amity heard voices, and decided to follow them. 

She stalked forwards, hands before her and prepared to draw an attack or defense rune should she come upon any predators.

What Amity had not anticipated to find, was a girl just a bit shorter than her, walking about and talking to herself.

“Hello?” Amity raised an eyebrow, finger hovering before dropping suddenly. _Her ears…_

They weren’t pointed like Amity’s,, instead they were curved and round. Just like-

A human. She wasn’t in the Boiling Aisles anymore- that door had brought her to another dimension, and she was most likely stuck here.

The girl jumped in surprise, squinting in Amity’s direction before color flushed to her cheeks. 

“Are you a fairy?” She breathed.


End file.
